Hogwarts Play:Scripts
Note: You better enjoy these because it took me ages to find, rewrite and edit them, like ages :P Scene 1 (Missing off start because we can't fit it all in) White Rabbit: running Oh dear, oh dear, I shall be late! pocket watch Alice: A Rabbit with a waistcoat and a watch! How strange! White Rabbit: Oh, my ears and whiskers! How late it’s getting! rabbit continues running. Alice gets up and starts running after it. Alice: I shall have to catch it! the rabbit jumps down a hole. Alice, a little startled, but curious, follows it and falls down the hall with a scream (I know that's only a really short bit, but I didn't know how much to include.) Scene 5 Alice: Cheshire Puss! Would you tell me, please, which way I ought to go from here? Cat: That depends a good deal on where you want to get to. Alice: I don’t much care where, so long as I get somewhere. Cat: Then it doesn’t matter which way you go! Alice: Pause What sort of people live about here? Cat: In that direction its right paw lives a Hatter and in that direction its left paw lives a March Hare. Visit either you like: they’re both mad. Alice: But I don’t want to go among mad people. Cat: Oh, you can’t help that. We’re all mad here. I’m mad. You’re mad. Alice: How do you know I’m mad? Cat: You must be or you wouldn’t have come here. vanished slowly Scene 6 Hatter and Hare together: No room! No room! Alice: There’s plenty of room! down at table Hare: Have some wine. Alice: around I don’t see any wine. Hare: There isn’t any. Alice: angrily Then it wasn’t very civil of you to offer it! Hare: It wasn’t very civil of you to sit down without being invited. Hatter: at Alice Why is a raven like a writing desk? Alice: I believe I can guess that. Hatter: Do you mean that you think you can find out the answer to it? Alice: Exactly so. Hatter: Then you should say what you mean. Alice: I do. At least – at least I mean what I say. That’s the same thing, you know. Hatter: Not the same thing a bit! You might just as well say that “I see what I eat” is the same thing as “I eat what I see”! Hare: You might just as well say that “I like what I get” is the same thing as “I get what I like”! Dormouse: his sleep You might just as well say that “I breathe when I sleep” is the same thing as “I sleep when I breathe.” Hatter: It is the same thing with you. Note, the scene goes on, but I don't know how much to cut out and I think that's plently. Scene 8 The Rose Garden: a large rose tree. The roses on it are white but three card-gardeners painting them red. Alice approaches them Two: Watch it, Five. Don’t go splashing paint over me like that! Five: I couldn’t help it – Seven jogged my elbow. Seven: That’s right, Five! Always lay the blame on others! Alice: Would you tell me… why are you painting those roses? Two: Well, the fact is, this here ought to have been a red rose-tree and we put a white one in by mistake; and if the Queen was to find out, we should all have our heads cut off - Five: The Queen! The Queen! three throw themselves flat on the ground on their faces. The royal party enters, with them is the White Rabbit and the Knave of Hearts. Finally the King and Queen of Hearts enter Queen: Who is this? What is your name, child? And who are these? to the three gardeners Alice: My name is Alice, and how should I know? It’s no business of mine! Queen: Furiously Off with her head! White Rabbit: Consider, she is only a child. Queen: to the gardeners Get up! Get up! gardeners get up and start bowing to the Queen Queen: roses What have you been doing here? Seven: down on one knee Please, your majesty, we was trying… Queen: I see. Off with their heads! Again, the scene continues, but we can't do all of it. Category:Alice in Wonderland Play